Don't Know (episode)
Don't Know is the 13th episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the penultimate episode of Season 1. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) does alot of choirs at home he picks up his laundry and then finishes it and then cleans it up before going. He goes to the library. He meets Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) who is a cannibal and then he goes into the library with Alfred Packer. In the Library He and Alfred Packer are going to talk to Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) about the right word and then Polly Pry tells Alfred and Simon that the plans are right on how they are so that it will be good for anything and then he walks and then he buys a book. He gives the book to be purchased to a librarian named Matt (Joe Pesci) who is a cannibal and a made man and then he wants to kill Simon and then Simon shoots and kills Matt by shooting him down and then he exits the library. He goes outside. *He tells James Humphrey (Matt Stone) that it may be right to do so if it needs time on doing so and then he reads a book and then he reads the book to him and then Simon tells James thank you bye you can get going. He tells James Humphrey that I am heading to Downtown Philadelphia. In Downtown Philadelphia He and James finds out that George Noon (Dian Bachar) so that it will get the rights of equation down and then he tells him the tool when it needs to be used. He, George Noon and James Humphrey are going to find a way. He takes them to the place. *He takes them to the park in Philadelphia. At the park He, James and George are approached by a loan shark named Vince (Brian Maillard) who wants to take over the deal and then he wants to think about killing a deal and then Simon gives him a choice to do so. He fights Vince and then he kills Vince and then returns to James and George. He, James and George are approached by Jamie (Jamie Dornan) who is a loan shark goes to give him fake IDs and then he escapes Jamie and then Jamie looks over himself to overthink the lies. He makes the escape from Jamie and then Jamie uses his own batch to take stuff over and then he wants to overeact that this is the wrong idea. He, George and James leaves and gets away from that area to know and let the problem overcome itself. He takes George home. He drives and takes James to his house. He and James hangs out and then they do work and complete the right job on time. He tells James good job for watching me and he says no problem. He says I think it came to the idea. He goes outside and is approached by Jamie again and then Jamie takes and kidnaps Simon and takes him to a construction site with a high building on it. He locks up the gate and then he tells Jamie it's me and then Alfred Packer goes to tell Jamie stand back and then goes in his security check in office. He tells Jamie sleep and sit down and then he says okay and then he walks away. Deaths *Matt - Killed by Simon Packer. *Vince - Killed by Simon Packer.